


So Happy Together

by mysteryofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryofren/pseuds/mysteryofren
Summary: Y/N Kenobi has only had herself, and her best frined since she was 13. now shes eager to see what the 17th year of her life will bring her. when her heart is broken by Ben Solo, friends she never even knew she had step up to help her. she quickly learns that friendship is the best type of love you can receive. with exams, college, deaths, bullies, heart breaks and a lot more they all stick together letting nothing tear them apart.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Cal Kestis/Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Ill be there

You were about 10 when your parents first thought of sending you to boarding school. You were 12 when they actually went through with sending you to one. You were 14 when you decided there was no point going home for holidays and breaks. Now here you sit in your dorm, freshly 17 and more than happy with the fact that you haven't seen your parents in about 3 years. Sure they called, and came down for a school related event, but you never really saw them. They were so caught up with their careers, that even when you were in the same room, they didn't bother interacting with you. Sometimes you feel they only had you to keep up appearances and appeal to the family friendly image so many people look to have. 

“ Are you sure you don't just want to come home with me?” your dorm mate asked. Elaine and you had been bunking together since you first arrived at the school. She, unlike you, chose to go to boarding school for her future. She had parents that adored her and had her best interest in mind. 

“ Im positive, I don't want to inconvenience you and your parents.” 

“ C'mon my parents love having you around, besides my mom doesn't like the thought of you spending the holidays by yourself.”

You grabbed one of her suit cases and started helping, “ I love your parents too, but i've spent the holidays alone for about as long as i can remember. I think I can spend another one alone and be fine.”

Elaine stopped packing and looked at you. She wrapped her arms around you and sighed. 

“ You stubborn bitch” you both burst into laughter as you hugged her back and fell back on her bed. You separated from each other and stared at the ceiling.

“ Hey, “ you say while turning your head towards her “ i'll be fine here. Seriously. I love that you worry about me though.” 

There's a knock at the door. You quickly jump up to answer it, and on the other side is standing one of her 2 brothers.He hugs you and turns to his sister.

“ Hey, El, you ask her about the thing?”

Elaine had already been back to packing when she looked back at him.” yes, and she refuses to come with us.” 

“Chris I'll be fine here, I always am.” you reassure him as you step back to continue packing.  
He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to help packing. You guys spend an hour packing up the rest of her side of the room. After you had finished up, you each grabbed some bags and walked outside to his car. He quickly shoved all the bags in the trunk of his car, and went to sit in the driver's seat to give you and your best friend some time to say your goodbyes. 

“ if you need me you know how to get to my house, right?”

“ or I can just call you.” you say in a sarcastic tone.

She smiles, and hugs you. “ I mean you could but if you came over you could get free food and a chance to be around your super awesome best friend.” 

“ oh I didn't know Rey was living with you guys.” She playfully punched your shoulder.

“ You know what I meant,” she hugged you and sighed “ its only 2 weeks, but god im gonna miss that stupid sense of humor” 

She let go and started walking toward the passenger seat.

“Well if you need me you know where I live.” you called to her. She gave you the finger as she sat in the car. Her brother started the car and they drove off. 

You waited in that parking lot until you saw them exit the school. You stared off for a second before heading back to your dorm. You took the time to take in your surroundings. The usually chaotic school had been calm and empty. You take in every moment thinking about how horribly busy it would be when the rest of the student body returned, along with some newbys whose parents had waited until after the holidays to send their kids off into the jungle that is this school.  
You looked up to see the sun was close to setting and quickened your pace so you didn't have to be walking in the dark by yourself. 

As soon as you reach your dorm you lock the door and dramatically throw yourself down on your bed. You always hated the day she left, it was so quiet and empty without her bubbly presence. You pull out your phone and send her a text. As you press send there's another knock at the door. You slowly get up and walk towards the door, as you call out asking who it is.

“Its Luke,” you hear before you open the door. 

“Mr. Skywalker, how can I help you?” you ask as you motion for him to come in. “If it's about the welcome back luncheon you’ll have to contact my father about it, he's choosing a different caterer this year so i have no clue what the menu will be.” you inform him

“Y/N how many times must I tell you, call me Luke. your father and I have been friends long enough you're practically family,” he scolds “ Anyways i'm not here for that. I'm here to ask you a favor actually.” 

You stare at the man in front of you. Luke Skywalker. You looked up to him. He was an amazing teacher, and man in general. When you think about it he was right. You are practically family. He was friends with your grandfather, Obi wan, and watched you and your father grow up. When he opened the school your father was a part of their first freshman class. And when you were old enough your father shipped you off here where you saw even more of the man. 

“Im sorry Luke.” you say awkwardly. 

“There's nothing to apologize for,” he says with a smile “anyways, my sister has finally taken my advice and has made the decision to send my nephew here even though it's his last year in school. He refuses to go on vacation with her and my brother in law for the holidays, so he will be arriving tomorrow. 

“That's good to hear, and sorry for my misunderstanding, but where do i fit into this?”

“Well,” he sighs, “Usually we have class presidents do the welcome tours with new students, but Rey has left us for holiday break already. I was wondering if you would mind giving him a tour of the school since you are staying.” 

“Why not just wait to do the tour when everyone comes back?”

“Well I will admit he is a handful, and I feel you may be able to handle his very strong personality”

“ Alright I can do that. That doesn't seem too hard.” 

“Thank you so much Y/N, i'm glad you're willing to help, who knows maybe you two can be friends.” He says as he heads towards the door. 

“Let's meet at 1? In my office?” he asks as if you have anything else to do.

“Ill be there Luke.” you say giving him a smile and an awkward thumbs up. He smiles and walks out closing the door behind him. You stay standing for a second. He mentioned being friends with him. You doubt that. You don't have many friends and with his uncle owning the school he's bound to get swept up by Rey and her friend group. Besides not many people bother to be your friend. Nobody but Elaine.


	2. I'm Ben

You got up at about 10 am. You've set a sort of routine for the first day of break. You get up, and take an extremely long shower. You blast your music and sing loudly while you shower not worrying about the hot water running out for the next person. Then when you're done you take a walk off campus to get breakfast at the cute little diner you and Elaine discovered about 2 years ago. When you walk in you see the only other person that stays during breaks. Armitage Hux. you've interacted with him a couple times. You wonder if you guys could be friends if he wasn't so uptight. You both stay for different reasons. He hates his parents, and yours don’t care enough to spend time with you. 

He looks up and sees you giving you a sort of half smile while he waves motioning for you to come over. You're glad someone wants to interact with you but Armitage wanting to spend time with anyone is always suspicious. As you walk over you think of every time you've ever spoken to Hux. Yup. your memory serves your right, this is the first time you've seen him remotely smile. It's. worrying. Were you guys friends and nobody told you? Oh stars was he going to kill you? 

“Hey Hux. how's it going?” you say nervously.

“Please Y/N sit. I have amazing news” amazing? That's a word you thought wasn't in this man's vocabulary, yet you sit out of curiosity. 

“what do you usually order? it's on me, before you deny it i insist consider it a thank you” 

“Thank me? Why would you need to do that?” you ask. The waitress comes over and greets you. You come here enough that she knows your name and what you order. She also looks confused as to why you're sitting with Hux. she takes down your usual order and struts off.

“ My grades are exceptional enough that the school is allowing me to graduate early, so after this year I will no longer be attending the school.” he beams as he explains

“Hux that's absolutely amazing, but why the hell would you need to thank me?” 

“Well miss Kenobi, had we not partnered up on every single project since freshman year I most likely would have been placed with some of our schools finest half-wits. Luckily you take your work as seriously as I do and because of that I will no longer be stuck here an extra year.”

“well, uh, thank you i guess. Honestly i feel like you shouldn't thank me i mean you're super smart i'm sure i played no part in this”

“Of course you have. We always studied for tests together and worked on projects. Without that i might have been an average student rather than an above average student. I hope we can remain friends after i've gone.”  
So you were friends. Armitage Hux. just called you. His friend. Someone he only ever saw when it came to studying. You didn't know whether to be happy because you had another friend, or to be sad because hux considered that friendship. Either way it was confusing, but you were happy for him nonetheless. Now that you think about it maybe you guys were friends. You two continued talking. He informed you that he would be attending Magdalen College like his parents did. How can someone who hates their parents as much as he did still want to honor their legacy? Strange dude. You guys skimmed over classes for next semester and got a head start on ideas for projects. Eventually you two finished up, he got the check and you two got up to leave. 

“Thank you for joining me this morning, it was nice not having to eat alone.” he said. You looked at him and saw a sort of sadness.

“You know hux we don't have to only hang out because of school related things, we can just hang out and do other things.”

“Oh you mean like what me and Phasma do.” I guess you could call sitting around in silence hanging out. 

“Yeah exactly. Anyways I'm here the next two weeks too so if you need anything you have my number.” 

He looked shocked for a second. “I would very much love to, but unfortunately I'm leaving today, father is taking me to the college for a tour. He thinks it will be good to know how things work over there before I arrive.”

Now you were the shocked one. His father? Armitage hux was going on a trip with his father and nobody else? Most importantly you were going to be the only person in the entire school for two whole weeks? 

“Oh cool. Well we can always hang when you get back.”

“Most certainly, do you need a ride back to your dorm?” 

“Nah, I enjoy the walk besides I've gotta head to the dean's office to help him with something.”

You both say your goodbyes, and you watch as he gets in his car and drives off. How is it that he's even seeing his parents for the holidays? Maybe you should call and see what yours are doing. You pull out your phone and find your mother's number. You have a better chance getting a hold of her than your father. Your finger hovers above the call button as you internally debate about calling them. What if they're busy? What if they've already left for vacation? Or worse. What if they invite you to go with them? No. They would never. You press the call button and listen to see if someone answers.   
Just as you suspected. It went straight to voicemail. You might as well. 

“Hello mother,” you say hating that you’re doing this.”I was just calling to see what you and father have been up to. I know we usually call on christmas, but i was just thinking about you guys. Have you guys been doing okay? How is the business doing? School is going good. Things are. Good. I miss you guys. I hope you guys miss me too. bye “ 

You hang up wanting to cry. They couldn't even answer their phone for their daughter? What kind of bullshit is that? You start walking and thinking. You miss your family. You would go home, but there's no point everyones so busy that they can't be bothered. You try to think if there's anyone that cares. Then you remember there is. You Go through your contacts again. You dial a number you should definitely dial more. 

“Hello there.” you hear almost immediately. 

“Hello pop pop.” you say trying to hide the fact that you were on the verge of tears. 

“What a lovely surprise to be receiving a call from you! How are things? I assume youre schooling in the republic is going well.” 

“Yes, it's going really well. I'm in the top 1% of my class, and I'm ahead in all my classes.” 

“That's absolutely wonderful my dear. I imagine it's kept you busy.

“It has.”

“Maybe even too busy to call your old pop pop from time to time?”

“I'm sorry, I just assume you're always too busy for me, like mother and father.”

You heard a slightly over dramatic gasp, “Me? Too busy for my darling granddaughter? I will never be too busy for you my dear.” 

You two laugh and catch up for a few minutes. He lets you know that he has in fact seen your parents. As recent as yesterday. So they are in town. They just don't care. The thought saddens you again, but then your grandfather brings you out of your thoughts.

“Listen i'm leaving town for a few days but i'll be back for christmas. Will I be seeing you?”

“Of course, if you're in town i'd love to see you so i can give you your gift in person for once”

“Then it is settled christmas eve i'll pick you up from your dorm and you'll stay the night at my house. I'm having guests over the next day but Christmas eve will be our day my dear.”   
You could practically hear his smile over the phone. Why don't you call more? 

“Perfect, I'll see you then.”

“Alright i've got to go, but i love you, and i'm so proud of how well you've been doing in school.” 

“I love you too pop pop. thank you.”

You both hang up as you approach the dean's office. You take a moment to make sure you no longer look like you're about to burst into tears at any minute. You love your grandfather. The problem is he's as busy as your parents, and you're essentially trained not to bother them or anyone else for that matter. After you've made time to make yourself presentable. You look at your phone and see you're about 20 minutes early. You look in your bag and bring out your most recent read. You don't necessarily enjoy reading. You just know it helps with brain activity or whatever it was that Professor Dooku had said when he recommended you read more. This one you were into though. It was a book on paganism throughout history, you wouldn't say you're a religious person, but you do enjoy learning about other cultures. About 15 minutes go by when you decide to finally go in.

You walk down the long hall and make your way upstairs to where Mr.Skywalkers office was. You know he prefers Luke, but it seems so weird calling the dean of your school by his real name. Whether he's been around your whole life or not. You see the door to his office and gently knock on the door. You hear him tell you to enter and you slowly open the door. 

“Ah, Y/N thank you again for doing this, but you know you could have come up as soon as you arrived, yes?”

“Sorry sir I didn't know if you were busy or not.”

“Nonsense i'm never busy for a friend,” he smiles as he motions for you to sit.”please have a seat Ben should be here any moment.”

Ben, so that was his name. “Yes sir.” 

“So I heard you're spending christmas with your grandfather, is this true?”

“Yes sir, how'd you hear about it so quick? i only talked to him about it about 30 minutes ago.” 

“I was on the phone with him when you called. He told me he would call me back when he was done talking to you. You really are his favorite grandchild, you know that right?”

“I never considered myself anyone's favorite anything really.” so he was busy when you called. Not only was he busy but he stopped what he was doing to talk to you? You were his favorite grandchild? You were positive it was your cousin. 

“You're the only one that calls more than once a year and you want to spend time with him? Of course you're his favorite, he just won't say it outloud. Anyways, he called back and was so happy to let me know you wouldn't be spending the holiday alone for once.” 

That thought made you feel warm inside. Someone in your family was upset about the thought of you being alone? You never would have guessed. You always figured that everyone had put the family in the back of their head. Your grandfather would never though, He loves his family so much it makes you wonder how your father ended up ignoring his so much. Now you definitely have to spend christmas with him. Maybe even new years if he's able. 

You hear the door open behind you, and you hear Mr.Skywalker's voice. 

“Here he is. Ben, I'd like you to meet Y/N. She's going to be showing you around today.”

You stood up and turned around to greet Ben when you stopped. He was tall. Definitely over 6 feet. And he was beautiful. Dark floppy hair, with dark alluring eyes to match, he had these little freckles that went across his face, and his nose. It was wide, not one that would be considered attractive but somehow he made it look like the most beautiful thing in the world. Above all though, the thing that got you was the way he smiled at you. This man was going to ruin you. One way or another. 

“Hey im Ben.” he extended his hand.

“Y/N,” you said while you firmly grasped his hand to shake it. “I look forward to showing you around today we've got a lot to cover.”

“Don't let me keep you two from all the fun go on and go” 

You both turned towards the door and he opened it for you. As you walked through you heard Mr.Skywalker call out to Ben.

“Remember Ben, we have plans for dinner tonight.” 

“Of course I would never forget uncle Luke”

You both walked out of the administration office and you handed him a map, schedule, and dates for important events. You're not much of an organizer, but you figured it's the deans nephew so it better be the best tour he's ever been on. You first walk him around the outside of the main office running through a brief history of the school. Now that you think about it he probably knows everything about it. I mean his uncle runs the place and his grandparents founded it. His parents probably went here too, but you still prattled on about how his grandparents basically made one of the most prestigious schools in the country when they started out with 24 students and 4 teachers. You were told the history too as a kid. About how your grandfather attended when things were getting started and how he met Luke and they both worked along with Luke's parents to make it a great school. You guys get to the dorm areas when you notice Ben hanging back and staring off. 

“You alright?” you ask as you walk up to him. 

“So what's my uncle offering you for doing this?” he asked not taking his eyes away from the horizon.

“I'm not doing this for anything, although now that i think about it i probably should have asked for something.” 

“So you're just doing this? You just stayed here to show some guy around when you could be off doing something else with your break?” His tone was accusatory, like he thought you were lying about it.

“Listen, it's not that it's your business, but I stay on campus anyways. I don't go anywhere for breaks. So I was here either way. Your uncle is really good friends with my grandfather. I'm doing this as a family friend, not someone looking to get in good with the dean.”

He finally looked at you, and you'd be lying if you said him just looking at you made you want to faint. You never met a man that you genuinely didn't want to stop looking at. He was just so handsome. You noticed he was looking you up and down, as if he was studying you, as if you were his prey. You hoped he would leave the matter at that, but instead he walked past you toward the garbage can and threw the papers in.

“Just show me where my dorm is. I don't care about everything else.” he huffed while he burst through the doors.

He had seemed so sweet in the office. Is this what Mr.Skywalker meant when he said he was a handful. Either way you felt like crying again. You worked hard on this, really hard, you wanted him to feel welcome and like you were his friend. Walked into the dorms to catch up with him. All you had to do was help him find his dorm then go, after that you can live the rest of your life ignoring him. 

“Ok room 348 you're gonna be on the third floor elevators are to your left.” you said trying to catch up to him. He was already standing in the elevator waiting. He held the doors open while you caught up so there's at least some politeness in him. You both stood in separate corners of the elevator as it took you both up. When they opened up he waited for you to exit first.   
“So its right down this hall here, do you have the key?”

He sighed loudly as he dug through his pockets, and pulled out a single key on a key ring. He handed it right over to you as you approached his door. 

“So here it is,” you opened the door as you explained the rules “so everyone is required to be in their dorms after midnight, fridays are dorm inspections, and no loud noises after 10 pm.”

“Cool.” he said as he shoved past you. He snatched the keys out of your hands and looked around his room before slamming the door in your face. You were determined to still be nice. You dug a stack of sticky notes out of your bag and wrote down your phone number dorm number and school email. 

“If you need anything you can reach me here.” you yelled after sticking it on his door. You sighed loudly and made way for the elevator. As you stood waiting for it to open you heard what sounded like his door opening then closing again.


	3. Hello There

A day had passed and you had heard nothing from ben. You wondered if he was still on campus or if he was just staying with his uncle until it was time to come back. It's not that you cared, it's that something told you to be worried about the guy. He seemed so defensive. You talked to Elaine about it over the phone. She told you not to worry about him, that he was just another rich kid asshole like everyone else at the school. She also took the time to try and lure you to her house for the week. You happily informed her you wouldn't be spending christmas alone anymore. 

“See I know your grandpa wouldn't leave you hanging,” she said over the phone, “I just wish you would get over it and call your parents to see what they're doing.” 

Your parents. You did try. They didn't bother to call back, not even send a text back. You didn't have the heart to tell her though. 

“My parents are actually in Russia for some business so it's hard to get a hold of them, but my pop pop did say he's having people over christmas day, you want me to see if you can come?”

“I don't think my parents will let me. We usually do our gift exchange the day after remember?” 

“Shit that's right, I forgot. My bad, maybe you can still come over to his house for the exchange.”

“Yeah id love to see him again, besides I haven't seen him since the thing”

The thing being your grandma's funeral. Mama and pop pop were the idea of what love is. They met young and were together right until her last breath. You were there too. You loved them both to death. They raised you more than your actual parents did so when mama died, you were heartbroken. You stayed with pop pop about 2 weeks after. He drove you to class everyday and picked you up after. You guys spent every moment together for a month after the funeral. The day you said goodbye to her was also the last day you saw your parents. They didn't stay long. Claimed they had a flight. That's when you decided you were done trying to connect with them.

“yeah , i'm sure he misses you. You're basically his other grandchild.” 

You heard someone over the phone call her name. “Hey, I've gotta go to dinner time. Talk tomorrow?”

“Of course, have fun. Say hi to mom for me!”

“You know I will! Love you, bye” she shouted as she hung up.

You wondered what it was like eating dinner like a real family.

A couple days passed and it was finally christmas eve. You woke up earlier than normal, showered, and got dressed. You played some music while you packed a bag for the night and next day. You looked out your window and saw Ben walking across campus. Probably headed to his uncle's office. You decided to ignore him and kept packing. 20 minutes later you finally get a call from your pop pop telling you he's down stairs waiting. You have a car. You know you could just drive, but you love that he still insists on getting you. You lock your dorm and run downstairs when you run into a wall you were positive was never there before.

You took a step back and saw the wall was in fact Ben. He turned around and looked at you with an unreadable face. Was he mad? Annoyed? What's with this dude in the first place? He opened his mouth to say something before he shook his head and walked off. After the awkward encounter you skipped out the doors and over to the old truck you were all too familiar with. To put it lightly your family was loaded. Your pop pop especially, but he still found it wasteful to buy a new car when he has one that still works. Even though he's had it since your dad was a kid. 

You threw your bag in the bed and swung the door open. 

“Hello there,” you heard your grandpa say. It was his classic greeting.”i've been looking forward to this since our conversation on the phone.” 

You got in the truck and slid towards him to give him a hug. You always loved his hugs. They were warm and comforting, and made you feel at home. You look at him and notice his hair was a bit longer than when you last saw him. He usually kept it short and simple.

“I missed you so much.” you say as you two seperate. 

“We saw each other last month.”

“I know but that's too long to go without seeing you.”

“I know it is my dear, but hurry and get your seatbelt on. I've got treats waiting for you at the house.”

You quickly put your seatbelt on and looked out the window. That's when you caught another glimpse of Ben. He was walking again, looking at you in the truck. You give him a smile and wave goodbye. He stared at you, as if he was wondering why you were being so nice to him. Then he looked at the ground and continued walking. That's okay though, it didn't get to you. Almost nothing bothers you when you're with your grandpa.

The entire ride to his house you guys listened to his old country music. Country wasn't exactly your vibe, but the old cds in the glove compartments, and his favorite radio station were your entire childhood. You sang along with him as you approached the woods where his house was. Even though they were always business savvy, and spent their time in the city, your grandparents were country folk at heart. They had a condo in the city that they always stayed at from time to time when they had a lot to do in the city, but how for them was the house in the woods. They both took part in designing the whole house. They wanted it to be their perfect home.a place to raise their kids, retire, and take care of their family. It wasn't small, but it wasn't unnecessarily massive like your house was. It was 3 stories, had 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It had a cute little den for your grandparents when it was just them, a bigger living room for when they had company, and a beautiful dining room. It had a long elegant table and the whole room was nothing but windows looking out towards the hills and forest. It was your favorite part of the house.

He pulled into the driveway and stopped the car. He got out of the car and rushed over to open the door for you. You stepped out and grabbed your bag from the bed of the truck while he went to open the house. You stopped for a second to take in your surroundings. You listened to the sounds of the trees moving as the wind blew, you heard the animals calling out to each other. You saw the trees sway above the house, and watched the bird fly back and forth between their nests and the ground. You walked to the front door after your grandpa, and headed upstairs to the guest bedroom. You set your stuff down, dug out some pjs, and changed. After that you stopped by a photo of mama in the hallway. You looked at it remembering how beautiful and angelic she was. After a moment you headed back down stairs to see what was planned for the night. 

“Pjs already? You don't waste a single second young lady.” he said as he pulled out pots and pans,”so here's the plan for tonight. We are going to make a super special pancake breakfast, then we're going to watch movies and bake cookies, then for dinner have ingredients for homemade pizza, and we can do presents after my final surprise.”

“Sounds like the things needed for the best christmas ever,” you exclaimed, “have you heard from mother or father lately?” 

“Last i spoke to them they were packing for a trip. I do wish they would come spend the holidays with us. Your aunt and cousin are on vacation with your uncle's side of the family, so they won't even be able to come” 

“We don't need 'em anyways,” you say playfully, “cause we're already having a better time than them.”

The day went by fast. Faster than you would have liked it to. Your cookies came out great, although the last batch was a bit burnt. He had bought all your favorite toppings for the pizza too. You guys spent most of the day watching the movies on the little tv he kept on the kitchen table. You funneled through all the classics before it got dark. 

“Ok so gifts, who's going first?” he asked as you two munched on cookies in the den.

“Let me give you yours first,” you said as you stood up to run upstairs. 

You opened your bag and dug to the bottom when a flat gift wrapped in regular brown paper was laying. You grabbed it and held it close as you ran back downstairs. 

“It's not too big. I hope you don't mind,” you handed it over to him. 

He tore into it with a big smile and looked down at it. His smile dropped as he gazed in awe at it. You had saved up for 2 months to get this for him. It took a lot of money, but it was worth it. He always had a favorite painting of mama when she was younger. She was done up pretty formally. Had her make up, and hair done, and was wearing the most beautiful jewelry you could imagine. I had recreated the painting for him but with me in it. I had gotten every little detail, even down to the small beauty mark under her left eye. 

“ you're even more beautiful than her.” he said as tears welled up in his eyes. You were glad he liked it.

He placed it down and got up to hug you. You stayed in eachothers arms and quietly talked about how much you both missed her. After the tear fest was over he pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He sat down and handed it over to you. 

“It's not nearly as good as this was, but it'll have to do.” you gently took the envelope from his hands and opened it. Inside were two plane tickets. You looked at the destination. 

“Italy?” 

“Yes I asked Luke and he told me when spring break was so I could plan accordingly,” he said as he searched for a place to put the small painting.”You and I will be spending the week in Italy, seeing what the city has to offer. Were going to explore florence so we can see all the amazing art in the city, the venice, rome and finally milan” 

Italy was always your dream. It was a beautiful country filled with art, fashion, culture, and history. After you helped him find a spot for the painting you hugged him tight. Believe it or not as rich as you were you had never been out of the country. You always figured it was something to do later in life. Now you can actually experience it. 

“Now for my final surprise, follow me.” he walked out of the den and towards the dining room. You followed after wondering what was up. As you walked into the dining room you noticed he had added curtains along the giant windows. You could tell it was to hide whatever he had waiting outside for you. He opened the door leading to the backyard and motioned for you to walk out. You slowly walked towards the door and stepped outside. Sitting in the middle of the yard was a large tent with little lanterns sitting outside of it.  
“We used to do this all the time when you were a child. I thought it'd be a nice comfort to do it again.” the memories hit you all at once. Every weekend your nanny would drop you off at their house. You, mama, and pop pop would camp out in the backyard. You would all roast marshmallows, while the sound of their old country records played from inside the house. You all would gather the blankets from the house and lay them out in the tent as cushions to protect you from the cold harsh grounds. Every morning the sun would shine through the tent waking you up and you would shake your grandparents awake so you could all watch it together. 

You didn't realize that tears were falling down your face until he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, giving you a good squeeze. You wiped the tears from your cheeks and you turned to hug him. The tears continued to fall when it hit you. Nobody could ever love you this much. Not as much as they always did. Nobody would do little things like this to make you happy. Mama was already gone. What were you going to do when pop pop was gone too. 

“I love you pop pop,” you said sniffling, as you withdraw yourself from the hug, “I love this.” 

He wiped the tears away and looked like he was going to cry himself, “I love you too my dear.”

You made your way towards the tent and unzipped the opening. It was exactly how you remember it. All the blankets were spread out. He had included pillows too, and you even noticed an old princess pillow you had left here once when you were a kid. You crawled in and felt at home. He crawled in after and sat down with a grunt.

“I suppose my old body isn't what it used to be.” he huffed out as he pulled a blanket over himself. You two stayed up talking. He told you about everything happening at his company. If you were quite honest you still weren't sure what he did for a living. What type of company did he run? It was something to do with weapons of some sort. It didn't matter though, you still listened. He asked about classes, and he even asked about how Elaine was doing. You seized the opportunity to ask if she could come over the day after Christmas to spend time with you guys, and of course he said yes. You also told him about the friendship you apparently had with Hux, even he was shocked by the news of your friendship. The town you lived in was fairly small, there were 4 main families that dominated and worked together. The skywalker Family, the Hux family, the Palpatines, and your family, the Kenobi's. The Hux family was known best for how professional and uptight they were, your father's words not yours. 

It felt like you two had spoken for an eternity before you eventually drifted off.


	4. Nice To See You Again

The sun peeked through the trees, giving your face a nice warmth to it. You stretched and yawned reaching over to wake up your grandpa, but to your surprise the spot where he was the previous night had been empty. You’d wondered if he had gone inside to sleep the rest of the night. You sat up and looked through the little plastic window of the tent. Sure enough, the view of the sunrise was still breathtaking. The trees on the distant mountain had changed. Some taller, some not there at all. Had it really been that long? You paid closer attention trying to see what else could have possibly changed. To your knowledge other than a couple fallen trees. Nothing was drastically different. A sound pulled you from your thoughts and you looked towards the opening of the tent.

“Hello there, good to see you’re up. I brought some cocoa to help us keep warm.”

You grabbed the mugs from your grandpa holding them while he struggled to get inside. You looked at the two mugs. He still used the same one he did as when you were a kid, and he even gave you the old batman mug that you found at a charity store. You remember begging him for it. All because the logo was shiny, and you wont lie you still loved that about it. There was something else about the cup of hot chocolate he had brought it. It had a giant pile of whipped cream, tiny marshmallows put over it, and cinnamon sprinkled on top. Exactly the way you preferred it.

“I hope you’re cocoa order hasn’t changed since you were 13,” he said, grabbing his mug from your hands.”I haven’t had a need for mini marshmallows in my pantry in a long time, I’m glad I had a reason to buy it again.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever change my cocoa consuming ways, I always make it at my dorm in the winter but it’s never as good as when you make it.” you did your usual habit when you drank hot chocolate. Straight for the whip cream first. As a kid you would just go right in and just start drinking, and it would always result in whipped cream and cinnamon all over your face. When you were 12 you came up with the rational idea of either not putting as much whipped cream on it, or eating it before you started drinking it. 12 year old you decided eating it first was the best way to do it, and damn was she right.

“Once we’re done if you could help me pack the tent that would be lovely, our guests will be here at about 4 in the afternoon.” he informed you as he sipped on his drink.

Once more time went by quicker than you enjoy. The sun was shining high when you two decided to start getting the house and yourselves ready. The house was already decorated and ready, you just had to pack the tent, clean your mess from last night’s festivities and set the dining room up. Your grandfather left the tent mugs in hand, and you stayed back. As you started piling the blankets on the back yard table you heard Christmas music blasting from the kitchen. You hummed along as you folded the blankets up, and dismantled the tent. After you finished packing the tent up and you walked it over to the shed where you knew he usually kept it. You listened as the birds chirped, and the trees moved restlessly as the cold wind blew. You were content. At this moment nothing and nobody else existed. Not the hell that was the republic boarding school, not the pain you felt from your parents neglect. Nothing. Just you, the birds, and the trees. You opened the shed door, and put the tent in its rightful place. You walked back towards the table that was covered in blankets, and started piling them in your arms to reduce the amount of trips you would need.

As you walked in with the first set of blankets the most heavenly smell hit your nostrils. That couldn’t be what you thought it was. Certainly he wouldn’t be doing that much for you. You quickly ran the blankets to where they belonged and jogged towards the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a pan. As you approached it the glorious smell grew stronger and stronger. Just as you had suspected. He made mama’s cinnamon rolls. The ones she would make you for breakfast on your birthday. The ones you looked forward to every year up until she passed, but how did he do it. She had always said she never wrote it down and that it just came from her heart.

“They won’t even be close to hers, but i was cleaning out the attic when i found a little box with her handwriting on it. Turns out she did write all of her best kept secrets down.” he said with a laugh as he dried some dishes. “Grab two plates, forks, and knives and we can dig in.”

“On it,” you said, racing towards the cabinet that held the plates,”who’s coming over tonight?”

“Well just some friends from work that also didn’t have anyone to celebrate with. I was hoping you would help me cook as there’s going to be a lot of people here tonight.”

You placed the plates down by the pan and grabbed forks and knives in the drawer beneath the sink. “Of course i love cooking with you.”

You both talked about what the day would bring as he served you your cinnamon rolls. He was right, they were not everything hers always were, but he made them by hand and out of love so they were still pretty damn good. After you finished up you did the dishes, and got started with the cooking. He insisted you both started with the sides as the ham would take the longest. After 3 grueling hours of cooking, cleaning, and repeating, it was 1 in the afternoon. He had gotten started on the ham when you informed him you were going to start getting ready.

“As soon as you’re finished, come down and switch with me so I can get ready!” he called out.

“You got it!” you yelled already halfway up the stairs.

As soon as you reached your room you laid your outfit out on the bed. A black long sleeve shirt, with a plain red skirt, and black stockings to go under it. It was the most fashion forward, but it was perfect for Christmas dinner at your grandfather’s house. You grabbed a robe from the closet, a small bag from your night bag, and a curling iron. Once you had everything you would need you headed for the bathroom. You took a quick shower and stepped out. First you plugged in the curling iron, and as it heated you took the time to wash, moisturize and tone your face. You blow dried your hair and once you were sure it was dry enough you started putting loose curls in your hair. Once you were satisfied with the curls you left them to cool and opened the bag up. It wasn’t the extent of your collection, but it had everything you needed to do a simple makeup look. From the moment you could understand your mom started teaching you how to do your make up. It was the only form of bonding you had, even then it wasn’t really a hobby of hers, she just needed you to wear it so all of you would look picture perfect at all times. It ended up benefiting you in the long run. It led you being in charge of make up when it came to school plays.

You quickly looked at the clock and saw that it was already 3:24. You did some final touches to your face and ran your fingers through your hair breaking the curls apart, making them appear almost natural. You packed up your things and rushed to your room to get changed. After one final look in the mirror you made any adjustments you needed to before you went downstairs.

You had just gotten downstairs when you heard a small gasp. “Aren’t you a vision of beauty?”

Looking Up you saw your grandfather. Staring at you from the living room.

“Look at you my angel. How is it you’ve made it this far without men starting wars for you?”

“Mother says they’re too intimidated by my ambition.”

“Well your mother’s right, men are terrified of a woman after success, but that’s just more a reason for you to chase after it. Don’t let her get to your head, your grandmother’s ambition and passion is what drew me to her.” he said matter of fact as he took off his apron and walked over to you.

He took you in his arms and sighed loudly. “When did you start growing up? I can’t stand the thought of my granddaughter becoming a woman.”

You hugged him back “you act like i’ll never see you again.”

“Well who knows, I never see your cousin that’s for sure.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you. Ever”

“I know my dear. Anyways keep your eye on the ham, I’m going to head upstairs and get ready.”

He let go of you and walked up stairs, you walked over to the kitchen looking into the window of the oven. it was almost ready, but not quite yet. This is what you loved about your grandparents, even though they had more than enough money to hire a personal cook, or just cater things like this. They still insisted on cooking. Your father grew up in a family that had a personal chef. He always said it tasted too professional. Too high priced. Mama had grown up in a lower class family. Her family had cooked with whatever they could have. She talked about how her father and brothers would hunt for meat for the family. When mama and pop pop first met at Dartmouth, she invited him to dinner at her house. Pop pop said it was the first time he ever had a meal made by someone who wasn’t a professional chef, and he fell in love with the thought of cooking. Throughout the years she taught him everything she knew, and through that they fell in love. When you started coming to their house more and more they insisted you know how to cook, and you were grateful for it. After about 10 minutes you checked the ham again. You would guess it needed another hour.

The familiar sound of footsteps drew your attention. Your grandfather walked into the kitchen. He had put on a pair of black slacks, with a long button up tucked into it, and over it was a goofy red and green christmas sweater. He had also taken the time to comb his hair down and put some gel in it to keep it in place.

“So final ruling from the queen of fashion herself. How does it look?” he spun around slowly with his arms slightly in the air.

“Tuck the sweater into the pants too.” he followed your suggestion without question.

“Much better.” you said with a smile.

“I can always count on you to keep me from looking like a fool.” he said as he walked over

“How’s the ham doing?”

“Good. It needs maybe an hour more.”

“Perfect,” he said looking into the oven. Just then the doorbell rang out.”Our first guests have arrived, be a dear and set the table for me while I let them in.”

Without hesitation you grabbed the plates and started laying them out. Earlier in the day you had set out the silver wear, this was the last step.

“Ahhh hello Y/N,” you looked up seeing Luke.”Wonderful seeing you again.”

“Luke!” you exclaimed walking over to hug him. For some reason it felt better treating him like an old friend in this setting rather than at school. “What on earth are you doing here?”

He gave you a quick hug back. “Well seeing as my sister is out of town, and your father invited my parents, I figured why not come over. It’s a good way for us to see old friends and catch up with my parents.”

Us? Who was with him. As far as you could recall he wasn’t married. Just as you had pulled away from him you looked at the entry of the dining room and saw him. Ben. standing there in your grandfather’s house. Well isn’t this interesting.

“You remember Ben right?” Luke said motioning him to come over.

“Of course i do. How could I forget.” you said extending your hand. Yeah how could you forget a beautiful asshole like him.

“Nice to see you again Y/N,” he said as he shook your hand. “Mr.Kenobi, you have an absolutely beautiful house. How’d you find a place like this in the area?”

Way to play innocent and sweet.

“Why thank you Ben, and please call me Obi-wan, being called Mr.Kenobi makes me feel old, and I already get that feeling too much with my granddaughter around.”

“She can’t make you feel that old Obi-wan.” Luke said walking over to speak with his friend.

“Ahh but she does. You remember when she was a child, now look she’s almost ready for college.”

“Speaking of college,” Luke spoke before looking towards you. “Your grades are quite impressive, young lady. Impressive enough that there’s talk of you graduating this year instead of next.”

At this point Ben grew bored and walked to the living room. “Well I’m flattered Luke, but i would like to graduate next year. I have all my necessary credits, but staying the extra year gives me a chance to earn more, and I feel it would look better to colleges.”

“Smart girl. In that case i’ll let the counselors know you’d rather do that.”

“Thank you, Luke.”

You heard another ring, and saw your grandfather and Luke walk away. You turned back to finish setting the table when you felt weird. Looking at the entryway you spotted Ben looking at you again. You both stared at each other for a second, before he looked away.

Tonight was going to be a disaster.


	5. Not Half Bad

After all the guests had arrived your grandfather swept you away introducing you to all his friends. And finally you met them. The Skywalker family heads. Padme and Anakin Skywalker. Ben’s grandparents. This was the curse of the town, even if you didn’t like someone, you still had to know their family. Though you didn’t speak to them long, they seemed perfectly fine. In fact they were super sweet. Anakin owns several schools across the country, and he loved investing in race cars. Padme ran a ton of charities, she even organized fashion shows for some of the events. You had to remember to ask your pop pop about those later.

At about 6 your grandfather announced that dinner was ready. You and Luke helped him bring in the food, and set it at the table. You went to take your seat when it was pulled out. You looked up and saw Ben had been the one to do it. He looked at the seat then back at you like he was yelling at you to hurry and sit. You sat down and thanked him as he pushed the seat in for you as well. Were you insane? Or was this the same guy who slammed a day in your face almost 5 days before. Everyone had started eating and having conversations. You sat awkwardly next to ben. Pop pop was talking to luke and another one of his friends so you couldn’t even distract yourself by talking to him. You turned to Ben and opened your mouth to say something, when you heard him whisper. 

“Don’t bother, I only sat next to you so I don’t look rude to Luke or my grandparents.” Why’d he sound so angry?

“What the hell did I do to you?” you whispered back.

“Nothing, I just don’t wanna deal with another spoiled rich kid.” really? 

“You don’t even know me so dont try it, and that’s pretty bold considering you’re the one acting like a spoiled brat.” you stood up and excused yourself from the table unable to deal with his shit. 

You headed upstairs and sat on the top steps of the second flight. You looked at your phone and noticed it was 7:30. Your parents were in a time zone that was ahead of yours. Might as well get a hold of them now. Before you pulled up their number you messaged Elaine, giving her the usual christmas text telling her how much you love her and appreciate her. Once you hit send you went into your contacts and scrolled to your moms number. You hit the call button and listened. Almost immediately you heard someone. 

“Hello?”

“Hi mother.” 

“Y/N? Why are you calling? Is everything okay? Do you need money, because me and your father just put 3,000 in your account for the holiday.” 

“No mother. It’s Christmas, you me and dad usually do our phone call today.”

“Ahh yes. Well you called a few days ago and let us know how things were going.”

So they had gotten the voicemail. “Oh, well i know, but i still wanted to call.” 

“Well you had told us everything was going well in the message, we assumed we didn’t have to call,” before you even got a chance to respond she started talking again. “Listen darling, your father and I are at a party and I need to get back, I’ll speak to you on new years alright?”

“Oh, okay. Well I love you, tell father i love too.” 

“Have a good Christmas, sweetie.”

Have a good Christmas. Not ‘I love you’ ? Not ‘I miss you’? Not ‘lets meet soon’?

So many thoughts raced through your head, and though she had already hung up you still held the phone to your ear, thinking maybe there was more she was going to say. Did they really not care that much? Did they even love you? The thought of that made you want to die. You felt like you weren’t breathing. You didn’t know what to do. You put your back against the wall and pulled your legs into your body. Burying your face in your knees you let the tears fall. It didn’t sound like it, but you were crying hard. It’s like a storm was coming from your eyes. You didn’t know how long you had been there until you heard someone coming.

You didn’t care who saw you like this. For once you needed to stop caring, and just let yourself do this.

“Obi-wan sent me to check on you, you’ve been up here a while.” you heard a deep gruff voice say.

You looked up at him. Tears running down your face, eyes bright red, face puffy. He immediately went over to you. 

“Are you alright? It’s not what i said, was it?” Why did he care? Why did he bother pretending to care? 

“No it wasn’t you.” you buried your face into your knees again. There was silence, and then you looked up. He had sat down in front of you.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” oh great now he wants to talk. While you look like this? Then again. It’s not like he would be your friend. It couldn’t hurt to vent.

“It’s my parents. They’re just. Being assholes.”

“Trust me I know about asshole parents. What’d they do?”

“Nothing. They don’t do anything, they don’t call, they dont text. They don’t care. Sometimes i feel like if i disappeared off the face of the earth they would be the last two people in the world to know”

“Yeah, i know the feeling,” he mumbled while looking down at his own legs.”your grandfather seems to care about you a lot though, that’s gotta make up for something.”

“Some of it but not all of it. For as long as i can remember he’s done more of the parent stuff than they have. He taught me how to do almost everything I know. He shouldn’t have to, he already raised his kids.”

“Have they always been like that?”

“Yeah. I feel like they only had me for some marketing ploy for my dad’s business. You know I dont think I’ve ever even heard them tell me they love me.”

“I feel that. My parents like my brothers way better than me. I mean it’s different cause ya know they say they love me, but they never really show. Which hurts too.” wow he admitted something personal. Never saw that one coming. 

“At least you got brothers to hang out with when they forget you. I’m the only one they have.”

“Nah trust me it’s better that you’re alone. If they didn’t have just you then they’d have a favorite.”

“That’s a good point,” you didn’t even notice you had stopped crying. “So. brothers huh?”

“Yeah. 2. Kylo my older brother he’s like my grandparents shining star. He kisses their ass any chance he gets. Then there’s my younger brother Matt. He’s the odd ball out of all of us, he’s smart, awkward, and blonde. We don’t even know where that came from, but he’s mom and dads favorite.” he laughed as he said that last part.

“Is he coming to the school too or is it just you they are sending off?”

“He’s been going there, you’ve probably seen him, you just don’t notice him. He’s with my parents in Hoth with my parents for vacation, and Kylo is traveling before his last year of college.”

“And you’re here.”

“And i’m here,” he said as he looked up at you, “I guess it could be worse though.” 

You gave him a sad half smile. You both stayed there a minute, saying nothing when he stood up. He walked around and eventually walked into the bathroom. When he came out he had a few sheets of toilet paper. He held his hand out to you. You grabbed it, and he pulled you up. You ran your hands over your skirt making sure everything looked good. He held the toilet paper out to you. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up a little before we go back down.” slowly you took the toilet paper. He was actually being kind of sweet. You never imagined he could be this gentle based on how he acted before. You dabbed the area around your eyes carefully not to mess up your makeup. Luckily it was waterproof so the tears didn’t cause any damage.

“We better get downstairs before they think we died. Or that we were doing something we weren’t supposed to.” he said with a wink, while motioning for you to go first. You walked ahead of him, careful not to trip and embarrass yourself. 

“I didn’t say it before but the outfit is nice. It’s a good outfit.” he sounded uncomfortable saying it. Awkward almost.

“Thanks. It’s not my best dressed moment but I figured looking like i just stepped off a runway, wasn’t going to sit well with my grandfather’s friends.”

“Well maybe you can demonstrate your fashion expertise next time i see you.” So there was going to be a next time?

You made it to the dining room when you were greeted by stares, you had to hand it to Ben. He was a damn good liar. 

“Sorry i got lost looking for her, when she found me I took the opportunity to ask for a tour. Obi-wan I thought this was amazing but it doesn’t even compare to the rest of the house.” both of you walked to where you were sitting as he spoke. Once more he pulled out your chair for you, and when you sat down he pushed it back in before sitting.

The rest of dinner you and Ben participated in conversations with everyone else. Once everyone was done your grandfather went to clean when you stopped him, offering to do it for him so he could socialize. As soon as you offered, so did Ben. He thanked you both and walked towards his friends. Ben and you cleaned in silence. When you were done, he packed the leftovers so everyone had a plate to take home, and you did dishes. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked as he finished up his job.

“Yeah. thanks. You didn’t have to listen to me or even help me, but it means a lot that you did.”

He grabbed a rag and started drying dishes next to you. You always forget how giant he is compared to you.

“It’s no problem.” after the dishes were done you turned to head where everyone else was, when you felt a hand on your arm pull you back. 

“Listen. You were right. I don’t know you, I was really rude and you didn’t deserve it. Maybe I could get to know you though.”

“Uh. sure. I’m fine with getting to know each other.”

“If not then we can at least act friendly. Ya know for our families.”

“For sure.” 

“Good.” he walked out leaving you stunned. You’ve never been more confused in your life. What the hell was happening? Why was he going back and forth so often? Walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Ben was over by Padme talking to her when he looked at you. You smiled at him and walked over to your grandfather. He was standing next to someone you haven’t been introduced to. 

“There you are, thank you for cleaning up for me dear. I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” you said with a smile on your face. It really wasn’t a problem, you loved helping him.

“Where are my manners? This is my friend Lando Calrissian, he co-owns one of the biggest trading companies in the world along with his colleague Han Solo.” Han solo. You knew him. You remember hanging around him a few times at some events, you liked that he never dressed the part. He always wore clothes that were too loose,kind of dirty, or just straight up did not look good. It was cool to you for some reason. 

“Hello Mr.Calrissian. I believe I’ve met Han before at a few of my parents’ fundraisers.”

“I bet you have, that man is hard to not notice.”

“Yes, and I notice he’s not here.”

“He’s in Hoth with his wife and one of his sons, but his other son, Ben, is here” 

Ben was a solo? That meant his mom was Leia. Your idol since you got into fashion design. She owned her own brand of clothes. They weren’t as big as Gucci, or Chanel, but still. To have your own brand. That was a dream.

“I was unaware that Ben and Han were related.”

“Nobody ever does, until you see them in a room together. Him and his brother Kylo bear a strong resemblance to him. Ben tends to act like him more though.” 

You stayed socializing with Lando and your grandfather for a bit before you went to sit on the couch. You felt a sudden weight next to you and Ben Solo was sitting there. Next to you. Willingly.

“So uh this is some get together. Your grandpa sure knows how to throw a party.”

“I know right, total Rager.” you both laughed. Each time you talk to him it feels more comfortable. It feels right.

“So what made your parents ship you off here?” you asked. 

“Well the saw how well my Matt was doing, and decided it was time to boot me over”

“So what’s your brother look like? I wanna know if I’ve seen him or not.” 

He pulled out his phone and messed with it a bit before turning it towards you. On the screen was a guy with wire rimmed glasses, and a messy mop of blonde hair. They shared the same nose, and they both had freckles all over their faces. They had some features that were their own though. One thing that stuck out the most was the look on his face. He looked nervous for some reason, you had no clue why. It wasn’t the same goofy look Ben always had.

“Oh my stars, i never would’ve guessed you and Matt were brothers. I have computer science with him, we actually talk quite a bit.”

“Yup, that’s him. He wants to be a computer technician.” 

After the kitchen it seemed so natural. You laughed together and talked as if you were old friends. The ways he laughed. It was like magic. The way his nose scrunched up and his eyes closed, while his whole body moved forwards. It was pure magic.

The night ended and people started slowly leaving one by one. Eventually the last guests were also the first ones that arrived. Luke and your grandfather had been talking at the door while you and Ben said your goodbyes. 

“Tonight wasn’t as horrible as i thought it would be.” you admitted to him

“Same here, i had a lot of fun tonight.” he grabbed his coat from the couch and was about to follow after his uncle. 

“I’m glad i got to know you a bit better. You’re not so bad as it turns out.”

“You’re not half bad either.” you smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. 

“I guess i’ll see you when we come by on new years.”

“Guess so.” once more you extended your hand to him. This time instead of shaking it, he grabbed it and used it to pull you into him as he gave you a hug. After he had let go he walked out the door. You looked out the window and saw your grandfather, Luke and Ben standing by Lukes car. You watched as Ben said his goodbyes to your grandpa, and shook his hand. As he turned to walk inside, Ben looked at you through the window. You gave him a smile, and for the first time he smiled back.

It was late, about 11 when everyone left. You helped tidy up a bit before you headed to bed.as you got ready to go to sleep you checked your phone. A message from Elaine, replying to yours, and a message from an unknown number. You quickly responded to Elaine and checked the other one. 

‘Had a great time tonight. Thanks.’ so he did grab the note that day. You smiled and responded, telling him you appreciate him talking to you. As you drifted off you couldn’t help but let your thoughts linger on Ben Solo. Especially that hug.


	6. Gideon

You woke up the next morning excited at the thought of Elaine coming over. Almost immediately you jumped out of bed and went to get dressed. As you were choosing a shirt you heard a short loud buzz. Your phone. You walked over and turned the screen on. Another message from Ben, you werent expecting that. 

‘So what are your plans for today?’ the message read. You picked the phone up and typed 

‘My best friends coming over, were exchanging gifts and then just hanging around.’ you hit sent and it dawned on you. Why was he asking? Did he wanna talk? Hang out? You shook your head trying to not overthink it. You continued getting dressed when another message came through. 

‘Oh, i was gonna ask if you wanted to come with me and Luke to this art museum, i remember you saying you really liked art and thought you’d wanna tag along.’

So he did want to hang out. ‘That’s really sweet of you to offer, wish i could go, maybe next time though :(‘ 

You hit send, slid the phone in your pocket and headed downstairs. You went to the kitchen and saw there was a note on the fridge 

‘Left early to go get you another surprise, I think you’ll like this one most. Be back by 12’

Turning towards the clock you saw it was about 9 am. Elaine said she would be here at 9:30. Opening the pantry you looked to see what your grandfather kept around. Sure enough the first thing you saw was a big box of your favorite cereal. You brought it down and saw it was unopened. He must have bought it before you came. You opened it and had 2 bowls while you scrolled through your social media. You didn’t have a big following, not like Rey or Elaine. You still had a good amount of people following you though, like Elaine, Hux, phasma, some friends in the city from when you lived there. Your parents’ business pages followed you, as did your grandfathers. As well as some strangers that started following you back when you used to post your art, until a certain someone got everyone in school to make fun of it driving you to take it down. You don’t know what you did to make rey hate you so much. It’s like from the beginning of time her goal was to make you as miserable as she could. It was like having an evil older sister, except she was your cousin. 

She was only about a year older than you. Once you moved to the republic, she followed a few months later. Once your father announced you would be attending Yale after graduation. She announced later that year that she had been accepted. Jokes on her though, once you finally gather the strength to do it you plan on telling your parents you have your heart set on the Pratt institute in Brooklyn. Your father wanted you to run some of his businesses with him, but you wanted to be a fashion designer. You didn’t even want to live here with the rest of them. The town of Alderaan held nothing but bad memories. It held some good things like your friends, and your grandfather, but the only person you’re close with is Elaine. Her heart is set on New York too. You know if you left your grandfather would visit. He has business in New York so he would have a reason to come every now and then. You would visit him too, of course. There was more pain than happiness though. The pain of your parents. The pain from the torment Rey had brought for years. Mama’s death. You wanted to go, and start somewhere new. Somewhere you could be Y/N Kenobi. Not just Y/N daughter of Alden Kenobi, and Granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Somewhere you could be more than their legacy. 

You heard a knock at the door. You quickly ran your bowl to the kitchen sink and rushed over to the door. You looked out the peephole and saw Elaine standing on the other side holding a small box. You swung open the door and pulled her into the hug. 

“I know it’s only been a few days but i miss you so much.” she said embracing you.

“I know, and for it only being a few days there’s a lot to catch you up on, but first I wanna give you your gifts.” you pulled her in the house and made your way to the den. She sat on the little couch looking around as you rushed upstairs to grab her gift. Unlike you, she was a big Reader. Reading was her absolute favorite thing in this world. Almost her entire instagram feed was books she was reading, cafes she loved to read at, and pictures of her at her favorite library. 

She was also insanely smart. You consider yourself smart, but this girl was a borderline genius. She could do anything she wanted to in this world, but science above all was what she wanted to do. Her dream was to be a botanist, and it was fitting for her. Whenever she was out of her school uniform she always had something on that involved plants whether it was a leaf print shirt, socks with trees on them, or a hair clip with flowers on it. 

You had gotten her a stack of books. A limited edition of her favorite Jane Austen, a new one that you found when you read the summary and it sounded like something she would have liked, and a couple older books on plant biology. You grabbed the books and ran back down to her. And placed them down next to her. She gave you a look knowing that it was books. She picked them up and unwrapped them each one by one. She almost immediately read the first chapter of the book you chose for her. After she was done she handed you your gift. You unwrapped it and saw it was a light green instax camera. 

“I figured you could use it on the Italy trip.” 

“How’d you know about that?”

“Your grandfather may have asked for places to take you to, you’re lucky I talked him into Italy his first idea was Canada.” you didn’t have a grudge against Canada it just seemed too close to home, and you loved Italy.

“You really are my best friend.” you two talked a while when you eventually got to the topic of Christmas day. 

“He was here.”

“Who was here?”

“Ben. so were his grandparents, and Luke. it was weird.” you said, remembering how the night had begun. 

“So not only was he here, but you also met Anakin and Padme?” you forgot that they were a big deal in the town. They practically ran it. 

“Yeah I guess. They weren’t as scary as people make them out to be. Anakin was quiet, but Padme was really sweet.”

“That’s so cool. I’ve always wanted a chance to meet her. I heard the garden at her house is absolutely insane. What happened with Ben though? It must have been awkward considering he’s a total dick.” you laughed remembering that you had ranted about that to her. 

“At first he was still a dick, but then something changed and he turned out to not be so bad.”

“What happened?”

“My parents happened. I called them the day after you left hoping to catch up with them before Christmas. They took that as a sign that they didn’t need to call for the holiday. It hurt a lot. I was crying in the hall when Ben found me and asked if I was ok. After that we talked for a bit before we came back. We talked the rest of the night.”

She looked just as confused as you were last night. “So one day hes slamming a door in your face the next he’s hanging out with you like you guys had just met?”

“That’s exactly what i thought! That night too he called a spoiled rich kid!”

“He’s the one that acted like a spoiled rich kid.”

“I said that too!” you exclaimed as you two laughed

“He turned out to be not so bad after all. He even texted me this morning trying to hang out.”

“Sounds like he’s got a crush.” she teased

“No, no, no, you have not seen this man Laine, he’s incredibly hot, and there’s no way a man like that could take an interest in someone like me.”

“Why not? I mean you’re smart as hell, funny, and you’re beautiful.” 

“Trust me if i was all that i would’ve had plenty of boyfriends in the past.”

“You’re kidding right? You know my brothers had a crush on you since day 1, and you’ve never seen the way Hux would stare at when we were freshman.” she said shaking your shoulders.

“Hux had a crush on me?” you always thought he was handsome but you thought he was too uptight to ever take the time to have an interest in someone.

“Yes since we were 13. He would always ask me about you and the things you liked. He was just too scared to act on it.” That was a fun fact for sure. 

“Huh that’s interesting. I never knew that.”

“It’s because you’re oblivious. Whenever someone does like you, you think they’re just being nice.”

She continued to completely roast you for never noticing the difference between people flirting and people being nice. After that she stopped herself and looked a bit shocked.

“Wait, he asked if you wanted to hang out, what did he want to do?”

“Go to an art museum. He said he remembered me saying i liked art and he wanted to see if i would go?”

“You mean, like a date?”

“He said Luke was going too, so probably not.” 

“Still he chose to invite you instead of anyone else.”

“He doesn’t know anyone else.” just then you heard a car pull up. Looking at the clock you noticed it was 11:30. If it was your grandfather he was early. You heard the door open and close and after a few minutes you saw him walk in. 

“Why hello Elaine it’s a pleasure seeing you here.” she got up and went over to hug him.”look at you two so grown up. It warms my heart to see you two still together after all these years.”

You got up after her and went to hug him too. “If you two could follow me I have one last surprise for you Y/N.”

Both of you followed after him as he led you to the front door. Once you both were there he opened it and led you outside. Sitting in the front yard was something big. It was laying down but when the door opened it turned. It was a dog. Not just any dog, but a blue tick just like the one mama had when you were younger. 

“He’s quite old. He’s a rescue, but as soon as I saw him I knew he was perfect. He can stay here since you can’t have him at school. This just means you’ll have to come over more often.” 

You walked over to the dog. He was old. You weren’t sure how old, but he did have a few gray hairs in his face and throughout his body, but he was still beautiful. You bent down letting him smell your hands. He took a while to smell your hand before licking it. He must’ve been losing his sense of smell. As soon as he stood and licked your head you knew you were in love. This dog was going to be your everything. Elaine came over and let him smell her too. 

“Where’d you get him?” you asked him as you scratched the back of his ears, and Elaine stroked his back. 

“He was abandoned in the middle of the woods when they found him. His foster parents think he was a hunting dog, and that when he got too old to keep hunting his owners dumped him. He loves being outside, and he is apparently very loyal. I knew he was going to be the perfect friend for you and today was the day we scheduled his pick up. I was originally going to pick you up from school and take you with me to get him, but then you came for Christmas, and i know you wanted to spend time with Elaine so i went for him myself.” 

The old plopped himself down on the ground. You gave his belly a few rubs before you stood up and ran to go hug your grandfather again.

“He is perfect. Thank you.” he hugged back before walking to the car to grab his food and toys. 

“What are you gonna name him?” Elaine questioned. There was a song. It was by Emmylou Harris, and it was one of your grandfather’s favorite songs and there was a dog mentioned in the song. 

“I think Gideons is a pretty good name.” you went over and sat on the ground to pet him again.

“Gideon. I like it. It’s fitting.” you both stayed outside playing with him for a bit before you decided to bring him inside.

You led him in on the leash, and he stood for a second as you unhooked his leash from his collar. He walked around slowly in an old man-like fashion. He stopped by almost every item giving it a quick sniff before moving on to the next thing. You and Elaine watched as he walked into the den and sniffed in a corner before sitting down. You took over a small bowl of food and water. He lapped at the water a bit before he laid down and drifted off to sleep. Elaine and you sat next to him on the floor petting him and talking to him. Eventually he got up presumably to go outside. You let him out and, started making the corner he chose a little cozy. You set up the dog bed your grandfather had brought him, placed an old blanket on it, and put a few toys near it.after he came back in you figured you’d let him sleep and you retreated to the couch with Elaine. 

You and Elaine spent the rest of the day together. Your grandfather ordered a pizza together, and you guys all hung out together and ate before he went back upstairs to continue working. It was about 9 when she decided to head home. 

“I had an awesome day. I’m definitely starting these books as soon as i get home.” she hugged you tight while you two stood at the door. “Keep me updated on Gideon, i’ll let you know when i get home.” 

“Okay love you!” you yelled out to her as she got in her car. She blew you a kiss and sat in her car, and you watched as she drove off. You walked back in and Gideon was standing behind you. You shut off all the lights downstairs and headed towards your room with him following close behind. When you got to your bed you gave the spot next to you a pat while looking at him. He slowly made his way towards the bed, and smelled the spot before jumping up onto it. After he laid down at the foot of the bed, you got in and stretched your legs out carefully so you wouldn’t kick him by accident. You checked your phone and saw you had 12 new messages from a few hours ago. All from Ben.

You opened it, and saw a bunch of photos of some amazing art pieces, and one of him doing a goofy pose next to a statue. You laughed and looked through them. You read the message he had sent along with it.

‘Took some pictures since you couldn’t come, there’s always next time though.’

‘Lmao these are golden dude thanks!’ you sent back. You sat up and took a picture of Gideon sleeping, you sent it along with a message

‘i got a dog as my last gift for christmas :) his names Gideon i think you would like him.’

Not even 5 minutes later you got a picture back. It was of a shaggy dog with brown fur that had streaks of black. ‘its an old pic, but this is my dog Chewbacca, we call him Chewie though.’ 

You two went back and forth talking about your dogs, and other things until eventually you drifted off.


	7. Better Than A Dream

The next day had gone by in a blur. Your grandfather took a day to take Gideon to the vet with you. It was then you realized how old this dog was. The vet gave you a guess of about 13 years. He was a year over the average lifespan so that had to count for something. They also informed you that he was prone to seizures, and he had a heart condition, but it wasn’t anything that daily medicine couldn’t help. Other than that he was perfectly fine, nothing major going on with his body. After the vet your grandfather took you by the school so you could pick up some extra clothes and your car. You both drove to his house separately and he informed you he would be working at his main office in the city for a few days so you had the place to yourself. Once he left you decided to take Gideon to the dog park, and a few other places. 

The next few days passed by quickly and then it was New Years eve. Your grandfather and you had been invited to the Skywalkers home. That evening your grandfather returned home to get ready so you two could go together. That’s what you liked about him, no matter where he was, or what he was doing. If he had an event in town he loved getting ready at home, and if you were going too he liked for both of you to arrive together. You had decided to wear a black dress that stopped a little past your knees. The fabric was silky and felt nice on your skin, that was the main reason you bought it.you had heels that went with it as well as a small purse. For your hair you decided to keep your natural texture, but you still wanted some style to it. You decided to pin back one side and add some gel to make it sleek and shiny. Your make was a bit more bold than it had been on Christmas. You had done a smokey eye look with a shimmer of gold in the center, along with winged liner and some false lashes.

“Are you done, my dear?” your grandfather walked into your room wearing a dark blue suit, with his hair styles as it was on Christmas. “My look at how beautiful you are, you take after your mother.”

“Thank you pop pop.” you stood up and went over to hug him. “I just need to put a few things in my bag, and i’ll be good to go”

“Alright my dear, i’ll go get the car warmed up. It’s supposed to be very chilly outside.” you watched him turn and run downstairs. You grabbed your phone and looked at the time. 10 pm. It took about an hour to get there so you’d be there at about 11. You were nervous. Very nervous. You and Ben had been talking for days and this would be your first time seeing him since Christmas. You won’t lie, it’s the reason why you tried to make yourself look a lot better than you did that night. You gathered your things and thought about him. Was he going to be busy? It was his grandparents party he was going to know a lot more people, would he even bother talking to you? You walked down stairs slowly, your stomach felt like it was going to blow up, and your face was on fire. You could hear your heart beating in your chest. It was so loud. You went into the den and looked at Gideon sleeping. You walked over and patted his head saying goodbye. 

You walked out to the car and got in. you played with your hands nervously the whole way there about halfway through the drive you got a text from Elaine 

‘Good luck tonight ;)’ it’s like she knew you were nervous and wanted to tease you. You had crushes before, but you never felt anything like this. You shot her a text back telling her she was helping. You looked out the window and you could see the lights of the house shining bright. Almost there. You kept telling yourself things would be okay. You guys would talk, and have fun like you did that night. It would just be better. You knew him now. Your mind was racing and you were zoned out when you felt the car stop., 

“I can tell you’re nervous.” you heard your grandfather say. You looked up and saw the Skywalker mansion in front of you. “I don’t understand why, the Solo boy clearly likes you too.”

That. DID NOT HELP. “What makes you think i was nervous about that?”

“I know my granddaughter. I saw you two that night, I saw the way you looked at each other. Luke noticed as well. Any time your phone goes off and you look at it you smile. Luke says Ben does the same.” he got out of the car and went over to open your door. He smiled when you texted him?

“Things are going to be okay my dear. Who knows tonight might go better than you ever expected.” he held his hand out to help you out. You took his hand and stood up. Was it that obvious? Was your hardcore crush on Ben solo evident to everyone around you? Oh stars. Did Ben know?

Your grandfather led you up the stairs to the door. The place was way bigger than even your house. It made sense. They had a lot more money than your parents. Then again your parents had different business around the country, The Skywalkers had international business. Your grandfather knocked on the doors. Almost immediately the door opened, and behind it was Luke. you saw behind him and noticed how packed the place was. 

“Obi-Wan good to see you again!” he and your grandpa hugged as they greeted each other. “Y/N good to see you again”

“You as well, Luke.” you both hugged and he gave you a knowing look.

“I’m sure Ben will be excited to see you here, here’s around somewhere.” him and your grandpa smiled at you before they began talking and heading to what you assumed was the living room. 

You looked around at the huge crowd of people. It felt like you were at school, no matter where you went someone was always bumping into you. You eventually did what you always did at parties and stayed close to a wall. You looked around as best as you could, and you saw Ben talking to someone. A girl. That hurt for some reason. You watched as they spoke he was smiling the whole time, and laughing. So was she. You should have expected this. There was no way he was really interested in you. You walked away from the spot you were in, unsure of how you felt. You saw two small doors that looked like they lead to the outside and walked out. Why did you feel so bad? It’s not like you guys were a thing, or you’ve had a crush on him for a long time. So why was the pain in your chest so bad? Even if it had led to something, it probably would have just been a fling for the break then nothing once you got back to school.

You took in your surroundings. You were in a garden.not just any garden. Padme’s garden. The one that your best friend always talked about, the one she’s always wanted to have. You didn’t want to be rude and photograph their home. You decided to walk around so you could remember as many details as you could for her. You walked around memorizing everything, while also trying to forget about what you had seen in the house. You texted Elaine letting her know where you were standing. As you walked you could hear the distant sounds of fireworks in the sky. A sudden chill went through your body. He was right, it was very cold out here and you didn’t even bring a jacket. About 30 minutes had passed and you had seen all of the garden. You noticed there was an area with a bench that overlooked a lake. You sat and watched the reflection of the fireworks in the water. You weren’t sure how long you had been sitting out there. It had been long enough that you felt frozen almost. You were about to stand and go inside when you felt something cover your shoulders. 

“Thought you might need this.” you turned and saw Ben coming from behind you.

“Thanks, I was about to go in, I’m freezing.” 

“Yeah, its cold out here, you really shouldn’t be out here without a jacket.” he laughed awkwardly. “Have you been out here this whole time? I was looking for you there, but when i asked your grandpa where you were, he didn’t know.”

“Uhhh, yeah i’ve been out here a while, i just didn’t feel like being around that many people.” or him and that girl.

“Yeah me neither, some girl got a hold of me and would not stop talking to me, i mean she was really persistent. I came out here to get away and saw you,” so he didn’t know her, that was a little comforting.

“Yeah people can be pretty aggressive.” you both stayed awkwardly going back and forth as if you had just met again. Why did it feel so natural over text, but when you guys were together it felt wrong. A little bit of time went by before you guys heard counting from inside.

“I guess it’s time” he sighed

“Guess so.” you replied. You guys listened as they counted. It felt like it was going by in slow motion, you looked up at Ben and he looked away from the lake and at you. You heard the crowd inside get to one when he grabbed you. He quickly pulled you into him, and put his lips to yours. You kissed him back, not knowing what to do you simply put your hands on his. You heard the crowd cheer as wishes of a happy new year rang out. You heard an explosion of fireworks go off, as they lit up the sky. It hit you. This was your first kiss ever. Your first kiss with Ben, and there had been literal fireworks. He pulled away and you both stared into each others eyes.

“Wow.” was all he said 

“Wow,” you whispered back. “That was-”

Before you had the chance to finish, he pulled you back in and kissed you one more time. It was like a dream. Better than a dream. His lips felt soft against yours. They were warm against your cold ones. His body was warm as it held you close to him. This was a perfect way to begin the new year. It felt like the perfect story. He pulled away again when you heard the door open. You two quickly pulled away from each other and looked at who had walked out. Standing at the door was Luke. 

“You two get in here, you’ll get sick in this cold.” he said before walking back in. Ben held his hand out to you and you grabbed it, and watched how his giant hand wrapped around yours making it look like it had consumed yours with how much larger it was. He led you inside, making his way through the crowds of people with you following behind him. He took you to the more remote part of the house. There were people, but significantly less people than the main area. 

“At least in here you’ll warm up, and it’s a lot quieter so we can talk.” he said as he took you to a couch and you both sat down. You didn’t even notice the cold that overtook your body. You were too focused on what had happened outside. Your heart felt like it would fly out of your chest.

“Do you think Luke saw?” you asked timidly 

“Oh for sure, I’m positive once he saw us out there he started watching us.” 

“I’m sure my grandfather knows about that by now.”

“I couldn’t see, but my money says Luke took a photo to show my mom.” You both laughed at the thought. You both looked at each other smiling. Just then you felt your phone vibrating, and when you looked down you saw it was your parents. You stayed staring at the screen.

“Do you need to take that?” he asked. You simply just looked at him and smiled before looking back at your phone and hitting decline.

“For once they can wait. I’d rather be here with you.” you don’t know how but his smile grew bigger. You both talked for what felt like forever. The world felt right, and all you had done was kiss. You told him about Elaine, Hux, and the school. You told him about how you wanted to be a fashion designer. He told you about His brothers, and their relationship. He also told you about his best friend Mitaka, and his dream to work with Lando and his father. You wondered how it was that all these years went by and you only just met. Funny enough he brought it up first

“So you already know my parents? And they didn’t toss you my way at some point?” 

“Do your parents have a habit of tossing girls at you?”

“Yeah my mom thinks having a girlfriend will help me calm down like my dad.”

Oh great now you know there’s other girls. You were never ending up with him. You tried to push that thought out of your head. Even if you dont date him. You’re here with him now. That mattered to you. You kept talking and soon it was 3 am and your grandfather came looking for you. After telling you it was time to go he went to say goodbye to other guests. You stood up and gave Ben his jackets back. 

“Im staying at my grandfather’s house until we go back. If you ever need anything you can find me there.”

“Okay, i’ll remember that. My parents and Matt get back tomorrow so i might be with them the rest of the break, but if I find a chance i’ll go over.” 

“Alright let me know,” feeling brave you put your hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for another kiss. You felt him rest his hand on your hips, and smile into the kiss.

“I’ll text you.” he said, pulling away with a smile. 

“Alright Ben.” you walked away, finding your grandfather so you both could leave. The drive back home seemed like nothing. You felt like you were floating. You really liked Ben solo.


	8. Welcome Back

The days after new years felt like a dream. You and Ben texted non stop. You learned a lot about him in the past few days. The more you knew about him the more you liked him. You told him more about your relationship with his parents, and he tried giving you the best advice he could. You wanted badly to ask if he wanted to hang out, but you knew his parents were home. Even if he acts like it you feel like deep down he missed them, and that he’ll miss them when school starts up again so you never brought up hanging out. 

Your grandfather went back to working again, so you only saw him at breakfast, and dinner. Some days he stopped working early so you two could go out, or watch a movie before he went to sleep. For a moment it felt normal. As normal as it could be. You felt like you were a regular teen with a regular parent. Well grandparent. He made time for you instead of constantly working and brushing you off. You were originally supposed to stay for christmas eve, christmas, and the next day. That first night was amazing, and you refused to leave. You would stay too if your school wasn’t so far. It made you love your time here even more. 

Gideon and you spent your days exploring the forest and playing games at the house. You learned a lot about the old dog in the days since you got him. One day there was a rare winter rain. You set up by a window and listened to music. Gideon saw you sit and sat next to you putting his head in your lap watching the rain fall down the window with you. He followed you everywhere. If you walked to the kitchen he went with you. You went to bed and he would follow you and sleep next to you. One day you decided to take a bath and he sat in the tub with you. The sentiment was nice, but bathing with a dog wasn’t exactly sanitary. Your grandfather had chosen the perfect dog for you. You loved Gideon as if you had been his owner for his whole life. 

Although they felt like a dream. The days went by fast then next thing you knew you were packing a bag to go back to school. Most kids just went back on the first day classes resume, but you wanted to get back early and enjoy the peace there before the chaos began. Your grandfather helped take your bag to your car. The worst part about going back was leaving him. You had so much fun being at his house the past 2 weeks it made you sad to think you had let yourself get so busy you were only seeing him every few months. He made you a copy of the house key so you could go by anytime you wanted to. You added it next to your dorm keys, and pulled him in for a hug. What were you going to do without him or Gideon. At least you would be with Elaine again, and you would get a chance to see Ben more. 

The whole ride back you felt a strange emptiness. Like you were going away for good. You knew you werent. You and your grandfather had made plans for the following weekend to get lunch. Either way going back felt weird. Eventually you pulled into the parking lot for your dorm. You parked and got out looking around, and taking in the silence. You grabbed your bags out of the seat and walked to your room. You opened the door and set your stuff down on your bed. You grabbed your headsets and put them on. You started unpacking your bag and putting all the clothes you had used in a basket. You took all your unused clothes and put them away. You picked up the basket and headed to the campus laundry room. 

The next day came fast. You woke up early to get ready making sure your makeup was just right. The one thing you definitely didnt miss about the school was the stupid uniform you had to wear. It consisted of a dark green plaid skirt with a white button up tucked into it, along with a tie. You did have the option of wearing a blazer with the school’s logo on it, but for the most part you went without that. The boys had to wear khaki pants, with a white button up, and a red and gold tie. Unlike the girls uniform it was required that they wear the blazer. After you got done getting ready you grabbed your backpack and books and headed to your home room class. 

You walked in and saw all the familiar faces before sitting down next to Hux. Unfortunately he was the only friend you had in the homeroom. Elaine was always placed in another one. Once you sat next to Hux you said your hellos before your teacher had walked in.

“Welcome back, I trust you all had a nice vacation?” professor Windu asked. 

A hushed reply of yes’ went over the room 

“Good. we have a few things to go over before you go to your classes.” you listened as he went over basic stuff, updating everyone on fundraisers, upcoming events and future assemblies.

You were close enough to Hux, that you could whisper to him without anyone noticing. 

“So how was the college?” you asked him

“It’s amazing, everything is absolutely beautiful, I’m so excited to go at the end of the year.” 

“That’s good, what are you going for?”

“I originally wanted to go for law so I could work with my father but they do have an amazing art program and I would love to be an art curator at the Met.” you never knew he was into art.

You two continued talking until the bell rang letting students know to head to their next class. The day went by fast and finally you arrived at your final class of the day. Computer science. You took your usual seat, and waited until your teacher gave you an assignment. A few seconds after arriving your desk mate walked in. You had completely forgotten Matt sat next to you. 

“So I heard you kissed brother, guess that means you’ll be with him now?” he asked as he sat down. 

“I mean maybe, I’m not really sure what’s going on there.” 

“Well I consider you my friend so i know if anything does happen you’re cool, and you won’t be mean to me like his last girlfriend.” 

“Hey! We are friends, and I would never be mean to you under any circumstance.” then it finally hit you. How did he know you met his brother? Had he talked about you? Did Luke say something?

“So how did you hear about that happening? Did Luke say something?” 

“No he talked about when he got back. He seems to really like you.”

“I mean i kind of like him too so i guess that’s good.” 

You and Matt had been cut off by your teacher telling you of a new project. Automatically you and Matt looked at each other knowing you were going to partner up for it. She explained the project would be for artificial intelligence. She gave the rest of the period to make a plan and get started. You and Matt made an outline of your plans and started making the powerpoint. Near the end of class you two discussed a day to get together after class along with eating lunch together and working on it. When class was over you walked around campus for a while together you asked him about Hoth and what he did when he was there. He told you about how it was his first time seeing snow, and going skiing. After a while he told you he told you he was gonna go unpack his stuff from his trip. 

You walked back to your room and saw that Elaine still hasn’t gotten back yet. Your guess was that she was still coming back from classes. You set your bag down and laid out on your bed, when you realized you hadn’t talked to Ben all day. You pulled your phone out of the pocket you had sewn into your skirt and sent him a quick text. You figured that the first day must have overwhelmed him, and it just slipped his mind. After about 10 minutes you stood up and grabbed your bag. Digging your books out you walked over to your desk and sat down to do homework. You checked your phone every 5 minutes hoping he would reply. After about 30 minutes passed and Elaine walked in and she was wearing her soccer outfit. 

“Dude you’ll never guess what happened today!!” she said as she walked in. throwing her bag down. 

“Is everything okay?” you turned looking at her. 

“Yeah everythings fine, but there’s a coach from NYU coming to the game next week!”

“Oh hell yeah! This is gonna be so good for you!” you stood up and hugged her.

“You’re coming to the game, right?” she asked 

“Of course I come to every game!” 

“Well you were busy with a certain someone else.” she teased. That reminded you to check your phone again.

“Actually a certain someone has spoken to me all day.” 

“Maybe he’s busy. It was his first day after all.” she said as she grabbed clothes and headed to the bathroom. She was right, maybe you were overreacting. Some reason it just felt wrong. 

You decided to throw your phone on the bed so you didn’t feel tempted to keep checking. About two hours later you finished your work for the week you even thought of some ideas for your computer science project. Once you were done you got up and grabbed your phone to message Matt about some of your ideas. Still no text from Ben. You sent Matt some of your ideas. Frustrated you asked Elaine if she wanted to go to Mazs place for dinner. She thankfully agreed and you two got dressed. As you walked out you got a message from Matt telling you he had some ideas too. On the walk back you talked back and forth about them before deciding on a few ideas. 

When you got to the restaurant you saw Hux sitting alone again.

“Do you mind if we go sit with Hux?” you asked her.

“Sure, but can I ask why his name is Armitage and we all call him Hux?”

“He hates his name so we all kinda just started calling him by his last name.” you explained as you walked over to his table. She nodded her head and walked over with you. 

“Hey Hux, can we sit with you?” you asked him. He smiled and motioned for you guys to sit down.

“Of course you can, Phasma should also be joining me at any moment.”

“Cool, we can all hang out I Dont really hang out with Phasma outside of practice.” 

You both sat down and started talking to Hux when Phasma arrived. You’ve known her since about middle school. Her parents and yours were friends. You would call her a friend, just not one you hang around a lot. You all stayed four a few hours talking, and laughing. Well most of you are laughing. Hux never really laughed. He kind of just smiled, or let out a breath. You figured that’s why him and Phasma were best friends. They were serious as hell. Phasma had her moments of goofiness but for the most part. She was a bad bitch.

When you decided to leave you all walked to the dorms together. After Hux walked off to his room. You, Elaine, and Phasma had walked to the girls dorm area. Once you and Elaine parted with Phasma you checked your phone again. Nothing. You sighed and put your phone up. You watched Elaine dig her keys out and unlock the door.

“Still no messages?” she said walking in. 

“No, i’m sure everything will be alright.” you walked in and quickly changed into yours night clothes.throwing yourself on your bed you sighed. “Maybe if he doesn’t like me i can just date Hux.” you said jokingly.

“Oh yeah that’s something I’d pay to see happen. Can you imagine little red headed versions of you running around. It’d be like a nightmare I had once.” 

“Stars can you imagine. Y/N Hux. it kind of has a ring to it.” you both laughed. 

“I can see it now. You, an up and coming fashion designer, him, a big hot shot lawyer! Together you two strike fear into the heart of New Yorkers!” she dramatically fell onto her bed making it seem as if she had fainted. 

“Actually he wants to be an art curator.” you corrected her.

“Even better you both are art nerds.” she tucked herself in and turned off her lamp light. You did the same as she spoke out.

“I’m positive he’ll text back. He’s got to, he’d be an idiot if he didnt.” she yawned out before falling silent. You stayed up a while longer. You searched through old texts looking to see if anything had been different the day before. Could you have said something that put him off? Did he indicate that something was wrong and you didn’t notice? You searched desperately for an answer, until you eventually drifted off.


	9. More Than Enough

The next morning was much the same. You woke up. Got ready, and headed for your first class. On your way to the first period of the day, you ran into Hux and Phasma. Phasma gave you a big smile and waved you over. You jogged across the lawn holding your skirt down so nobody got an unnecessary show. Once you reached them they both said hello and asked you to walk with them. 

“Y/N i was wondering if we could sit together first period. Last night reminded me of how much I love being around you!”

“Ummm, of course, I forgot how much we clicked too, i feel like I haven’t been a very good friend.”

“I can assure you i’ve been just as bad. I never reached out to you much either.” she said gently, placing her hand on your shoulder as you all started walking.

“I can testify that Phas, is indeed, a bad friend.” Hux teased. It was weird seeing him so relaxed, you figured it was a perk of being his friend. Ever since that morning at the diner you always saw a less serious version of him. Once you had reached the building where your first classes were held, Hux announced that he would have to be on his way to reach his class. You all said goodbye as you continued walking with Phasma. Once you stepped through the building doors you saw Ben leaning against a wall. Someone was with him, but not just anyone. It was Rey, you should’ve known she would have dug her claws in quick. He turned over to you when his smile dropped. You gave him a small wave when he said something to Rey then walked away. She looked over at you and began charging towards you. 

Phasma had noticed the change of your facial expression. You could tell she was about to ask you something when you felt something ram into you. You fell back and dropped your bag, all its contents spilling out. You looked up and saw Rey looking down at you.

“I see you’re still a clumsy little shit, guess some things never change, huh?” you watched as smiled, turned and walked away.

Phasma bent down to help you gather your things, “she’s still a bitch to you after all these years? Some things never change I guess.” 

You could tell she was making fun of what she had said, but you were too hurt by Ben to focus on your cousin. Once everything was in your bag phasma stood, and held out her hand to help you up. You took it and stood up. While you fixed your skirt the bell had gone off. Great now you were late on top of everything. You both ran to your class and the professor had been waiting outside. 

“Ladies, might I ask why you’re late.” Miss Sloane was intense, she almost scared you. Before you had a chance to answer phasma spoke up. 

“I’m sorry professor Sloane. The hall was crowded and we bumped into someone and our things fell. It won’t happen again. I promise.” who would’ve thought that she was charismatic. You saw Sloane turn towards you. 

“This is your first tardy in the 3 years youve been in my class. I won’t count it this time.” she stepped out of the doorway allowing you both to enter. You rushed to the back table where there were two empty spots and sat. you went the whole class not speaking, trying to avoid further trouble. Near the end of class everyone had finished up early, and Sloane had decided to give everyone free time. That’s when phasma asked the dreaded question. 

“So. What happened out there? That guy looked at you and your whole mood changed.”

You leaned closer to her so nobody could hear your conversation. “That was Ben solo.”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant to you looking like your soul had been crushed.”

You took the time to give her a brief summary of the situation. She gave you a sad look when you told her about the kiss, and how he was your first kiss. 

“Oh honey. That sounds so beautiful, why do you think he’s acting like this all of a sudden?” 

“I don’t know, but it hurts. He seemed like he really liked me. What sucks is I have to see his brother a lot, and he knows about it. What do i do if he asks about me and him again?”

Her face twisted and she looked thoughtful for a second. “Is his brother Matt?” 

“Yes.” you replied. 

“Now that i think about it. I see it. Anyways, if he asks, tell him the truth, maybe he can tell you what is going on.”

The bell rang dismissing you to your next class. You slowly got up, not wanting to go back out. In fact you wanted nothing more than to go back to your dorm. Hell, part of you wanted to run to your grandfathers. Your perfect attendance kept you from it though. As you walked out she invited you to sit with her and Hux at lunch. You told her about the project with Matt and she informed you that he sat with them anyways. You never noticed who hung out with who until now. You reluctantly agreed, and you two went your separate ways. You went to your next class, which was one you hated. You had somehow gotten into calculus. You have no clue how you sucked at math, but the worst part was you had it with Rey. 

You walked in and noticed you had gotten there before her. You took a spot in the back, hoping to be ignored by her. Soon everyone had arrived, but her. You had a moment of relief, before the door opened. She walked in and after her came Ben. Perfect. Professor Windu asked about the man behind her and she had informed him that he had been moved into the class. The professor welcomed him and asked him to introduce himself. When he stood at the front of the room he looked around. You tried putting your head down, but you knew he had seen you. 

“Uhh, im Ben. Ben Solo. This is actually my last year in school, so it’s kinda pointless for my parents to move me here, but here I am,” you looked up and you had looked him right in the eyes. “Guess it could be worse though.” you remembered those words. He said those exact words to you. It could be worse. It felt almost dirty hearing him say it again in front of a crowd. 

He kept his eyes locked on yours as he took his seat next to Rey. you hated this. You hated it with everything in you. This was going to be excruciating. Not only did you have to be in a room with someone who made you absolutely miserable, but you had to watch as she threw herself all over the guy you liked. You tried your best to stay focused, but it was hard. 

Once more you heard the bell and you waited until Ben and Rey had walked out before moving towards the door. A couple more periods went by and eventually it was your lunch period. You made your way towards the cafeteria waiting for someone from your group to arrive so they could show you where they sit. After a while you decide to text Matt and ask about where they sit. Once you were told you made your way over. On your way there you came face to face with Rey, and what a surprise, Ben. she made a face at you before bumping into you again. You looked at Ben with sadness in your eyes. All he did was shake his head and follow after Rey. You watched as they sat with her friends. Poe, Finn, and Rose. you had known them well. You all were friends at one point, but in this school it was all about money. The more money you had the cooler you were. To put it in polite your parents were filthy rich. They could sell their business’ and there would be enough money to last until your kids were in their teens. There were a few things about it though. You didn’t like that social system, and you didn’t like flaunting your wealth. Rey on the other hand. Her mother, your father’s sister, had married super rich. A Palpatine. They were old money, not new money like your family. Rey loved letting people know she was richer than them. It was like a personality trait to her. 

You walked over to where Matt, Phasma, and Hux were sitting. You tried your best to forget about the whole day and focus on your project, and friends. You couldn’t help but look over at Ben every now and then. He looked sad. Meanwhile everyone around him was talking, almost ignoring him. You decided to try and reach out. Just to gauge if there was still something there. You sent a text to him asking if he was alright. You hit sent and watched carefully. You watched as he took his phone out and read the message. He looked up at you with his phone still in his hands. Looking you dead in the eyes he put his phone back in his pocket, and jumped into the conversation that everyone at his table was having. Okay. that hurt. That hurt more than anything, more than seeing him with rey in the hall. More than him being rude that first day. This was a new hurt. This. This was a heartbreak. You felt the tears welling up before you were pulled out of your thoughts when Hux had put his hand on your shoulder. 

“You alright?” you looked up to see your friends watching you as tears fell down your face. Phasma looked at where you had been looking. She looked right at Ben with a look of anger on her face. 

You quickly gathered your things. “I’m sorry, I’m not feeling well, i’ve gotta go.”

Your run out, having to pass by Ben’s table made you cry harder, but you didn’t care who saw. You ran straight for your dorm tears streaming down your face as you went. As soon as you got there you ran in throwing yourself on your bed. your body wracked with an onslaught of sobs. You cried hard, and you cried loud. If you could guess it wasn’t just because of Ben, it was the pain of being ignored by someone else. You’re always ignored by the people you want most, and you were growing weary of it. You had only ever wanted your parents attention. Ben was the only other person where you desperately wanted his attention. He had given it to you so easily, and just as quickly he had taken it back. You eventually cried yourself to sleep.

You woke up to the sound of knocking at your door. You weren’t sure how much time had passed, but you got up and opened the door. Matt stood there looking down at you. You never noticed how tall he was until now. He walked past you into your room, and sat on the bed. You looked at the clock in the hall. Your last period was supposed to be starting now, why was he here? 

“You left lunch pretty quick. You were so upset I was positive you weren’t coming to class so I thought I’d come check up on you.” he said with a soft voice. 

“Why? You’re gonna get in trouble for skipping.”

“I know we don’t know each other too well, but I like you, you’re so cool, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

You stayed silent. Trying to find an excuse so you wouldn’t have to tell him about his brother. 

“Phas told me about Ben. he’s an ass trust me Y/N nobody knows that better than me.” you walked over to sit next to him. As soon as you sat down you started sobbing again. He put his arm around you and let you cry. It was a while before he had said anything.

“Look, I can see how it would be weird to talk about it with me. I’m willing to listen though, if you want to sit in silence and cry, I’ll let you do that too, but just know me, Phas, and Hux are all here for you.“ you hugged him and he awkwardly hugged you back. 

“Do you think it was something I did?” you asked him.

“No. for sure no. If anything something probably happened, and he got scared. For as tough as he acts he runs at the first sight of emotions.” you laughed. 

You sat up wiping the tears off your face. “I don’t know why, I just feel so heartbroken over this. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

“Trust me I get the feeling. You never knew this, but I’ve had a crush on Elaine since like 3rd grade. I told her about it and she rejected me. She wanted to focus on school. I understood, but it hurt like hell still. She agreed to not bring it up to anyone because of how embarrassed i was.”

“How’d you deal with it?”

“I didn’t have a lot of friends, but the few I did I kinda just hung out with them. It distracted me. I had them so everything was okay.” 

You nodded and took in his advice. You had him. You had Phasma, and Hux. most importantly you had Elaine. You haven’t been friends with them long, but a part of you knew that Hux, Phasma, and Matt loved you. You knew without a doubt that Elaine loved and adored you. You knew they would be there. You knew they’d help. Most importantly you knew it would be alright and that one day the pain that Ben Solo had caused you would all be a distant memory. All because you had them. What if this was all that you get? Now that you think about it. That was enough. That was more than enough.


	10. You Will Never Forget

The rest of the week went by slow. There was a lot of crying. A lot of late nights with the group. A lot of Elaine coming home to you crying. It felt like a stab to the guy every time you saw him. Your friends knew this, so they decided to start eating lunch out on the lawn to reduce the risk of you all having to see him. You felt bad. Ben was Matt’s brother, and even though he assured you he didn’t wanna see him either. You couldn’t help, but feel guilty. You wish you could switch classes to avoid having to see him every morning, but you didn’t want to go that far. It was finally Friday, and on your way out of calculus Professor Windu had stopped you. 

“I’m concerned. Your grades have never been this low.” he said handing you all your work from the week. 

“Im sorry sir, but a B is still passing.” you immediately regretted saying that.

He sighed before going to close the door. “Yes. a B is still passing, but not for you. For as long as I can remember I’ve always striven for nothing less than an A. Now you’re scoring low B’s, and I even heard from other teachers that you skipped the other day. What’s going on?”

“It’s personal.” you flipped through the papers. Looking at all the grades. Sure enough you had gotten an 80-85 on all of them. 

“Listen. Your grandfather and I are friends. I know he wouldn’t be happy with me if i saw something was going on with you and didn’t reach out to see if you were alright.”

You stayed staring at the papers. He walked over and grabbed them. He tossed them in the trash and opened his draw digging out new sheets.

“I remember being a teenager. I remember how hard it was, but i’ve gotten to know you well these past few years, and i know you are strong.“ he handed the new worksheets over to you. 

“I know everyone goes through things. I understand if you don’t exactly feel like talking to some old guy about it, but i know you’re smart. I know you can do better. Redo do them over the weekend. Ill ignore the first ones and put the new ones in the grade book.” 

You put the sheets in your binder. “Thank you sir. I appreciate your concern. I’ll get these done.”

“You’re a good kid. You’ll get through whatever you’re going through, and you’ll come out of it stronger.” 

You walked out of his class, smiling. The perk of having your grandfather, was that he was well loved. That meant no matter where you went in town someone was always looking out for you. Lunch came quick and the day was already better than previous ones. You greeted your friends on the lawn and sat. you all talked about things you loved doing, and even started planning a day to go out together. You had felt so much better than you had been lately. You took out the instax camera and started taking pictures of your friends. You and Matt were talking when Phasma had picked up the camera and taken a picture of you both. You asked her to take another where you both were posing. He wrapped one arm around you and gave a weird thumbs up with an open smile while you laughed. just then you heard someone clear their throat behind you guys. 

“I’m gonna need the car this weekend.” Ben said looking at Matt. He slid his arm off of you and looked at him. 

“No way! We were planning on hanging out this weekend and I was gonna drive us!” he said motioning to the group. You noticed the death glares that Hux and Phas were giving Ben. 

“Well i’m taking Rey out.” he looked over at you. You tried to hide the hurt you felt but failed miserably. “I’m sure you can find another way to get to where you’re going.” 

He walked off. The little bit of progress you had made was tossed out the window when he said that. He had ignored you to date Rey. She had everything she wanted. Why did she need him too? You felt tears starting to build up again. When you felt a mass of weight hit you. Everyone had gotten up to hug you. 

“Trust me, had I known he was dating Rey I would’ve said something!!”

“It’s okay,” you said, trying to even your breathing, ”it’s not your fault.”

“Don’t worry we’re gonna have an awesome day tomorrow. You’ll have so much fun you’ll forget all about him.” Phasma said, pulling away.

“Just imagine me trying to skate. The image itself is hilarious, imagine watching me do it.” Hux had said. You laughed as everyone went back to their spots. You all continued planning, as you tried pushing thoughts of Ben to the back of your head. You tried not to imagine him and Rey together. You tried not to see him kissing her the way he kissed you. You were failing miserably. 

Later that day you and Matt presented your projects. You had received an A, and Matt wanted to celebrate. You agreed to go out to get ice cream with him. Before you left you needed to go get changed. While changing Elaine walked in. 

“Hey whatcha getting dressed for?” she asked as she put her soccer bag down. 

“Matt wants to get ice cream to celebrate us getting an A on our project.” you informed her while getting your shoes on. 

“Cool, can i come?”

“Yeah I don’t see why not.”

“Cool ill meet you guys there! I gotta shower and change.”

You walked out of your dorm and met up with Matt outside. You guys walked over to the small town like area by the campus. You guys talked about your day, and talked about tomorrow.

“By the way did you see phasmas text in the chat about it being 80’s night?”

“Yeah dude im so excited i already have my outfit picked out! It’s gonna be so much fun” 

“Me too luckily my glasses already fit the era well.” he said while pointing at his glasses. 

“Have you ever been skating before?”

“Once when we were kids Kylo taught me and Ben how to do it, oddly he was like a skating pro.”

“What’s Kylo like? I mean i know you, and ya know ben sort of, but I don’t hear much about him.” 

He pulled out his phone, and showed you a bunch of pictures of kylo and him. He looked more like Ben than Matt did. In fact. You could even say he’s hotter than Ben. he had long dark hair, with a wide nose just like Ben, and Matt. in every photo he showed you he had a serious look on his face. Like he was upset about something constantly. He also had a large scar that went from his cheek, over his eye, and into his forehead. 

“He looks mean, but deep down Kylos really is a great guy. He’s studying to be a lawyer at harvard. It’s his last year.” 

“You sound really close to him.” 

“Im close to both of them, but kylo has always talked to me no matter what. Ben has always seen me as the dorky little brother he doesnt wanna be seen with. We’re still close though.”

You both arrived at the plaza where the ice cream shop was. It was a long walk, but it had been worth it. You guys made your way inside and sat down waiting for Elaine. You both talked and joked around when she finally got there. You saw the way he looked at her. He had it bad for her. He looked at her like she was what made the world spin around. He loved her. Too bad she really was super focused on school. They would make a cute couple. They Are totally opposite, but the same at the same time. He was tall and always trying to make himself smaller. Meanwhile she was short, but she walked and talked like she was 6’6 with two guns. She had such dark and elegant features. Dark skin, with long curly pitch black hair that made her green eyes appear as if they were glowing. Her face was perfectly chiseled. She looked angelic. It was completely opposite of the blonde headed, pale man sat by her. 

“Matt, it’s good to see you again, i can’t wait to go out with you guys tomorrow.”

“I didn’t know you were coming.” he said, hugging her. 

“Phasma invited me today, it’s gonna be awesome, I love 80’s night.”

“We should add her to the group chat so she’s updated on all our bullshit.” you said as you pulled out your phone to add her. You unlocked it and saw you had a message. It was from ben. Elaine and Matt walked to the counter to order when you read the message. 

‘So you’re hanging out with my brother now? Don’t use him to get to me. It’s not fair to him.’

What the hell was wrong with him. You knew Matt before you knew Ben, you just never hung out with him before. Even then it was him who reached out first. He had a lot of fucking nerve. 

‘That’s pretty bold of you to assume that I care that much. Your brother and I have been friend’s a while now, not that it’s any of your business. Besides you have Rey. You don’t need to worry about what i’m doing.’

Just then they had come back, Elaine holding your regular order. She handed it to you, and you must’ve looked mad.

“Uh oh. We were gone for like 3 minutes. What happened?” her and Matt sat in front of you. You held up your phone showing them the text. 

“Oh what an asshole. No offense Matt.” Elaine said.

“None taken, that’s an asshole move. The response is perfect though.”

“Yeah you killed it with that. Put the bitch in his place.”

Matt held his ice cream in the middle of you all and smiled. “To putting bitches in their place.” 

“TO PUTTING BITCHES IN THEIR PLACE!!” you all yelled as you bumped your hands into each other careful not to have your ice cream cones touch.

You all laughed and looked around at all the people who stared at you for what you had just said. For some reason you didn’t care, you laughed and ate your ice cream. You stopped for a moment. Taking in what you were seeing. You took out the instax camera that you now carry all the time. As your friends laughed you took a photo. You wanted to remember this moment. This was one of the good times. You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You ignored it as you ate your ice cream and talked. Soon you guys decided to leave luckily Elaine had driven herself here so you didn’t have to walk back. You let Matt sit up front so he could be closer to her. You watched them closely. It was clear she was interested in him too.. You knew her though. She genuinely was focused on school work.

“Hey I got a switch in my room, you guys wanna come play mario kart or something?”

Elaine had pulled into the school parking lot. “Hell yeah dude, Y/N you coming?” 

“Nah, I gotta redo my calculus work since Windu was nice enough to give me a second chance at it.” you all got out of the car and she locked her car, and took Matts arm.

“Guess it’s just you and me Solo.” she said as she led him off. You watched as Matt fumbled over his words as they walked off. 

You got to your dorm, and unlocked the door. You automatically put some upbeat music, and got started on the calculus work. You danced around as you figured out the problems, still high off the fact that you told Ben off. You may be heartbroken, but you’d be damned if he accused you of pretending to be Matt’s friend. That reminded you he had messaged you back earlier. You decided to check what he had said. 

‘Just. stay away.’

You scoffed. Who the fuck did he think he was? Did he really expect you to just stop being friends with Matt because of him? You threw the phone on your bed and continued to do your work. Soon enough you were done with it. You would be able to give it to him Monday morning. You put the worksheets back in your binder and packed a bag. You planned on going to your grandfathers after your night out with the group. While folding your clothes up you thought you heard a knock. You paused your music and heard it again. It couldn’t have been Elaine. She had a key. You walked slowly towards the door to look outside the peephole when you heard someone yell from the other side.

“I know you’re in there. You can’t pretend like you’re not.” it was Ben’s voice. What the hell was he doing? 

“So what you’re gonna ignore me now? Huh?” He yelled.

“If I remember correctly you were the one ignoring me.” you yelled through the door. “I’m just returning the favor asshole.”

“Stay the hell away from my brother. I’ve got enough going on. I don’t need you around making things harder.”

“Fuck off Solo. He’s my friend. You were too.” you said trying not to cry. 

“You’re delusional if you thought what we had was a friendship.” You heard him slam his fist against your door then storm off. Without thinking you walked out and yelled down the hall. 

“You can deny the fact that we were friends, but you can’t deny the fact that you kissed me. Twice Solo! Twice! That’s something you will never forget! Not as long as I’m around!” Tears streamed down your face as he walked off ignoring you. People were walking out of their dorms to see what was happening. They stared at you as you walked back into your dorm. That man was going to be the death of you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writting a fanfic! any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
